planetstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerenytis
et al. | method = | site = | pronounce = /'sir•en•i•tis/ | adjective = Cerenytian | planet_numbers = P20, 14 Herculis P1, Hercules P1, Tarandus P1, 1998 P2, 1998 Her-1, 1998 Tar-1 | star_designations = Herculis b, 11 Tarandi b, BF 2110 b, PH 11 b, P1 Herculis b, P1 Tarandi b, 145675 b, 79248 b, 614 b, 45933 b | system = 14 Herculis | constellation = | caelregio = Tarandus | right_ascension = (242.601 31°) | declination = (+43.817 64°) | distance = (57.307 )|0.542 16 Em, 3.624 1 Sm}} | semimajor_axis = (414.380 6 )|13.429 16 μpc, 23.037 08 lmin, 665.243 stellar radii}} | periastron = | apastron = | eccentricity = 0.337 770 1 | orbital_circ = | orbital_area = | orbital_period = (4.855 306 08 )|153.221 807 2 Ms, 4 861.122 1 Cerenytian stellar days}} | avg_vel = (3.508 AU/yr)|10.367 mi/s, 0.203°/d}} | max_vel = | min_vel = | orbit_direction = | inclination = 24.750° to −4.244° to star's 4.105° to | arg_peri = 22.556° | asc_node = 188.579° | long_peri = 211.134° | separation = 157.650 | mean_star_size = 0.173 05 (10.383 ) | max_star_size = 0.261 32° (15.679') | min_star_size = 0.129 36° (7.762') | mean_star_mag = −23.914 | max_star_mag = −24.809 | min_star_mag = −23.283 | classification = JaA | mean_radius = }} (52.597 )|8.255 6 R⊕, 1.704 5 npc}} | equatorial_radius = (52. 660 Mm)|8.256 3 E⊕, 1.706 6 npc}} | polar_radius = (52.470 Mm)|8.25 43 P⊕, 1.700 5 npc}} | mean_circ = | equatorial_circ = | polar_circ = | surface_area = (34 764 Mm²)|68.156 S⊕, 36.533 npc²}} | volume = (6.094 9 Mm³)|562.67 V⊕, 20.745 npc³}} | flattening = 0.003 60 (1:277.5) | ang_diameter = 40.021 | mass = }}|3 850.723 0 M⊕, 23.002 668 Wg}} | recip_mass = 78.81 | density = 37.745 | gravity = (554.07 )|g 4.744, 1 817.78 ft/s²}} | weight = 8 475 | gm = 1.535 km³/s² | escape_v = | hill_radius = (46.324 6 Gm)|1 501.28 npc, 695.72 planetary radii}} | roche_limit = | stat_orbit = | stat_velocity = | rot_period = (0.364 813 )|31.519 8 ks}} | rot_velocity = | rot_direction = | axial_tilt = 107.857° | lon_veq = 311.066° | np_ra = (298.779°) | np_dec = (+25.009°) | np_con = | np_cael = Testudo | sp_ra = (118.779°) | sp_dec = (−25.009°) | sp_con = | sp_cael = Malus | temperature = 793 (520 , 967 , 1427 ) | mean_irradiance = 102 (0.0746 }}) | peri_irradiance = 233 W/m² (0.170 I ) | apo_irradiance = 57.0 W/m² (0.0417 I ) | albedo = 0.163 ( ), 0.187 ( ) | scale_height = |3.17 mi}} | surf_density = 0.410 | molar_mass = 2.27 g/mol | composition = 90.746% (H ) 8.756% (He) 0.435% (CH ) 237 (H O) 67.5 ppm (HD) 332 (H S) 261 ppb (PH ) 41.1 ppb (Ne) 782 (C H ) 232 ppt (Kr) 7.41 ppt (C H ) | strength = 1.48 (14.8 ) | moment = 8.71 T•m³ | dipole_tilt = 4.16° | moons = 203 | rings = 1 }} Cerenytis (14 Herculis b, P20) is an which orbits the yellow-orange , meaning the star is smaller, cooler and thus dimmer than our . It is approximately 57 s or 18 s from towards the in the caelregio Tarandus. Cerenytis orbits at a same distance from the star as the inner asteroid belt of our solar system, nearly two times closer to the star than Jupiter is to the Sun. However, this planet is far more massive and denser than Jupiter. is named after the in . Discovery and chronology Cerenytis was discovered on July 6, 1998 by a team of astronomers led by . The team used the mounted on the telescope in in Switzerland and found that this star wobble caused by an orbiting planet. Seven years later, more continuous observations revealed the evidence of a second planet Eurystheus. Cerenytis is the 13 exoplanet discovered overall and 2 exoplanet discovered in 1998. Cerenytis is also the 1 exoplanet discovered in the constellation Hercules and 1 in the caelregio Tarandus. Since Cerenytis is the first planet discovered in the 14 Herculis system, the planet receives the designations 14 Herculis b (a is not used because the parent star uses this letter to reduce confusion) and 14 Herculis P1. Note that the chronology does not include speculative s (objects with minimum masses below 13 M but with speculative true masses above 13 M ). Orbit and rotation Orbit Cerenytis is located in the inner region of the Alphian orbit at an of 2.77 (1 AU is the average distance between the Earth and the Sun) from 14 Herculis. This corresponds that light from its parent star takes 2.77 times longer than light from our Sun to reach our homeworld. If we place this planet in our solar system, it would orbit the same distance from the sun as in the between the orbits of and . However, Cerenytis orbits in an eccentric path. Cerenytis can sometimes be as close as 1.83 AU or as distant as 3.71 AU from the star. The planet takes 4.86 years or over 58 months to make one complete trip around the star at an of 3.51 AU/yr or 16.7 km/s. Cerenytis is in a 1:4 with the outer planet Eurystheus. Parent star observation and irradiance Viewed from Cerenytis, the parent star would appear to be 13½ times fainter than the Sun seen from Earth on average. The parent star has a −23.91 compared to −26.74 for the Sun's magnitude viewed from Earth. However because the planet orbits in an eccentric path, the brightness of the star appears to vary by a factor of four from −23.28 to −24.81. Viewed from Cerenytis, the parent star would have an of 10.4' on average, which is ⅓ the angular diameter of the we see every month. However, the angular diameter of the star appears to vary from 7.8' to 15.7' throughout its orbit. Cerenytis receives 0.075 I of energy from its star, or about 100 watts per square meter. Rotation Cerenytis rotates very rapidly, even more rapid than the fastest rotator in the solar system, Jupiter. It takes just 8¾ hours to make one complete turn. A year on Cerenytis lasts 4861 Cerenytis days, which is 13.27 times longer than a year on Earth. Even more stranger is that the planet rotates in the opposite direction as its orbit plus it is rotating on its side. The planet tilts 107.9° to the plane of its orbit, which is almost perpendicular to the orbital plane. The planet's points to the constellation (in Testudo), while the points to the constellation (in Malus). Structure and composition Mass and size Cerenytis is extremely massive, more than 12 times more massive than Jupiter, the most massive planet in our solar system. It is classified as super-Jupiter in the planetary mass classification scheme. Even though this planet is much more massive than Jupiter, it is only the size of Jupiter, meaning that Cerenytis must be very dense, has very strong gravity, and has very high . Even though Cerenytis is 3 times denser than Earth (18.6 vs. 5.5 g/cm³), the densest planet in our solar system, it would still be a with no solid surface. Despite the planet rotates faster than Jupiter, its is just that of Jupiter's, because of its tremendous gravitational pull. Its equatorial diameter is 2,440 km wider than its polar diameter. Its equatorial circumference is 420,923 km while its polar circumference is 413,258 km, a difference of 7,665 km. Gravitational influence The gravitational force of Cerenytis is 56 times stronger than Earth's. So if you weigh 150 on Earth, you would weigh 8475 pounds or 4.237 s on Cerenytis. So a person standing on Cerenytis would weigh nearly as much as a large pickup truck parked on Earth! The minimum speed needed to escape the planet is merely 241.59 km/s, 21.6 times higher than the speed needed to escape Earth and 4.1 times higher than the speed needed to escape Jupiter. Since the gravity of this planet is so strong, a 3 g/cm³ moon would be torn apart if it orbits within 0.4 s or 2.9 times the radius of the planet, which is pretty far. The radius of the is 121 lunar distances or 696 times the radius of the planet. The orbit where the satellite's orbital period is identical to rotation period of the planet, analogous to the Earth's , is 0.74 LD or 5.4 planetary radii, just 75% further out than roche limit. The stationary velocity is calculated to be 67.5 km/s or 41.9 mi/s. Since the planet takes 8¾ hours to rotate, then a moon would also take 8¾ hours to orbit the planet at stationary orbit. Interior Below Cerenytis' outer envelope (atmosphere), the weight of all the gases pressing down produce a tremendous pressure. That pressure allow and to condense in the upper mantle despite the higher temperatures deeper down. In the middle mantle lies liquid where hydrogen can conduct electricity under even greater pressure heated beyond its . In the lower mantle, there is narrow layer of solid metallic hydrogen. In the outer core, it lies solid metallic where ultra-intense magnetic fields are produced. At the center lies an ultra-dense core of rock and metal with a mass 371 Earth masses, roughly 9.6% the total mass of the planet. The temperature of the core is estimated to be 178,900 K (178,600°C, 321,400°F) and an estimated pressure 9.46 . Atmosphere Like all gas giants, Cerenytis' atmosphere composes mostly of with making up most of the rest. Cerenytis contains trace amounts of and making up most of the remaining. The atmosphere contains tiny amounts of instead of , making up less than one-billionth of the atmosphere. Cerenytis contains banded clouds of ammonia and water and this planet appears orange and white stripes from space. The ammonia clouds are in the cooler upper deck and water clouds in the warmer lower deck. The , based on its orbital distance and luminosity of the star, is 133 K (−140°C, −220°F), which is right for the formation of ammonia gas clouds. However with so much because the planet is more than 12 times more massive than Jupiter, the actual temperature of Cerenytis is 793 K (520°C, 967°F), which would render this giant planet cloud free. This planet radiates ten times the amount of energy than it receives from the parent star. There are thousands of s and s, which can produce violent long-lasting storms and high winds, even more violent than Jupiter's. Magnetic field This planet has an ultra-strong , about 14.78 , which is 48 times stronger than . That powerful magnetic field is produced by the movements of metallic hydrogen in its interior caused by the planet's rotation. This mechanism is well known as . The magnetic field blocks most of stellar and from reaching the planet, but occasionally it can produce beautiful, vivid e more brilliant than we see on Earth when the stellar radiation got caught in the magnetic field lines and move towards their where it interact with the planet's upper atmosphere ( ). Its magnetic field is so strong that occasional auroral display are often more brilliant than aurorae on Earth. Moons and rings Cerenytis has a huge family of 203 , including a lot of moons larger than our and one larger than Earth. The largest moon has mass 134.7 es (1.657 Earth masses) and has diameter 4.519 D (9,755 miles, 15,698 kilometers). There are roughly 19 moons bigger than our Moon and four of these are larger than Mars. 13 moons have diameters between 1000 miles and 2000 miles, 33 have diameters between 100 and 1000 miles and 144 have diameters less than 100 miles. Cerenytis has only one . Just 100 million years ago, Cerenytis had an extensive ring system like . Future studies The probability that Cerenytis will 14 Herculis can be a slim 0.42% chance, but it is speculated that Cerenytis will not transit since I speculated that the is 25°. Cerenytis can be studied effectively using or . The planet can be studied using astrometry using , (JWST), (SIM), or even the current (HST) guidance sensor. The astrometry can constrain the inclination and thus calculate the exact mass. The direct imaging can see what the planet may really look like. The direct imaging can constrain the size of this planet like . The derivative parameters, including density and surface gravity, can then be calculated using the radius constrained from direct imaging and true mass calculated by inclination. Using the calculated density, astronomers can model the interior of this planet. Astronomers may eventually use to study the interior, including the extent, features and compositions by layers. Using the mounted on the JWST, the atmosphere can be studied, including temperatures, chemical makeup, and features. Using the same method, the rotation rate can be constrained using s, which in turn can then be calculated. In orbit around the planet, moons can be detected using the transit across the planet, detecting the wobble of the planet, or even direct imaging. Rings can also be detected using just two methods: transit or direct imaging. Cerenytis can further be studied using the JWST's successor: , due to launch between 2025–35. Related links * Eurystheus (14 Herculis c, P163) Category:Articles Category:Planets